Problemas, Amores e Vira Tempo
by R. B. Evans
Summary: E se Harry, Ron, Gina e Hermione fossem parar no tempo dos Marotos? Paixões trocadas, confusões e aventuras. O que aconteceria? EM BREVE!
1. Problemas e Vira Tempo

**Olá!** Essa fic é um projeto entre mim(R. B. Evans) e L. Evans Potter, vocês poderão encontrar essa fic nos dois perfis. **NÃO É PLAGIO**. Estamos apenas fazendo-a em conjunto, esperamos que vocês se divirtam. Os personagens contidos pertencem exclusivamente a J. K. Rowling – sorte a dela

**P.S:** Reviews são muito bem vindos, então façam autoras felizes **;p**

**Boa Fic !**

**Capítulo 1**

-HARRY! Vamos já estamos atrasados! – falou Hermione

Harry, Gina, Ron e Hermione vinham correndo escadaria acima, ao virarem o corredor para as aulas de Transfiguração e Feitiços dão de cara com uma cena horripilante.

Draco Malfoy e Pansy Parkinson no maior beijo, no canto do corredor ao lado de uma armadura.

- Oho! Quem nós vemos! –exclamou Ron.

-Será Ron? Acho que os nossos olhos nos enganam!- soou Harry.

-Ham Ham – Hermione – vamos já estamos atrasados.

- Ah não Hermione e perder essa cena ? – Foi a vez de Gina.

Pegos de surpresa Draco Malfoy e Pansy Parkinson se separam rapidamente, ao notarem estarem acompanhados.

- Draco, Draco, Draco não sabia que tinha tanto mal gosto – caçoou Harry.

- Dá o fora daqui Potter !– Malfoy disse exasperado.

- Ora, por que a pressa Malfoy, vocês não aparentaram isso! – replicou a ruiva.

- Precisa da pobretona Weasley pra te defender Potter?-falou Malfoy ríspido- Pelo menos você já teve mais coragem, não cicatriz ?

Repentinamente ambos os lados começam a laçarem-se feitiços.

-_Estupefaça_!- grita Harry.

-_Protego_!- Pansy se manifesta.

Estando em desvantagem, eles apelam para...

-_Obliviate!_- Pansy e Draco lançam em uníssono.

Com a força do feitiço, Hermione tropeça na armadura ao seu lado, fazendo o vira-tempo que estava dentro das suas vestes o que se sucedia Draco e Pansy saíram correndo. Ronald tropeçou em Harry, que trompou com Gina, batendo em Hermione cujo vira-tempo se estilhaça contra a armadura ao lado.

Caindo no chão ao mesmo tempo que o pó de asas de fada do vira tempo expande-se como uma névoa sobre eles.

Tudo vai se tornando escuro.

Dumbledore andava de um lado ao outro absorto em seus pensamentos, enquanto retornava a se sentar em sua poltrona, quatro estudantes, caem ao chão de sua sala mesmo tempo em que Minerva McGonagall adentra a sala.

- Alvo...Meu Merlin o que é isso? – pergunta McGonagall ao se deparar com os quatro jovens na sala do diretor.

-Minerva chame Papoula imediatamente.- disse Dumbledore calmamente, se levantando e indo até os jovens - Acho que temos alguns visitantes inesperados.

A professora McGonagall, anda rápidamente até a enfermaria.

- Papoula, vamos precisar de seus serviços imediatamente - falou Minerva sem rodeios. – Temos uma emergência. Me acompanhe até a sala de Alvo por favor.

Madame Pomfrey mesmo não entendendo, deixou Remus Lupin dormindo na enfermaria, e acompanhou a Profª McGonagall.

Elas caminharam agilmente até a gárgula de pedra, entrando no escritório de Alvo Dumbledore.

-Ah Papoula que bom que pode vir, acho que já reparou que temos alguns visitantes.

-Alvo, quem são eles? – perguntou Madame Pomfrey.- Eu reconheço James Potter, mas e os outros?

-Não tenho certeza Papoula, é melhor leva-los para a ala hospitalar.- Encerrou Dumbledore.

Flutuando-os Dumbledore, McGonagall, e Madame Pomfrey levaram os jovens até a Ala Hospitalar.

-Papoula, peço que você, examine-os atentamente, e ao descobrir o estado clínico que esses jovens apresentam me informe na mesma hora.

- Com certeza Alvo lhe informarei imediatamente.

Dumbledore caminhou porta a fora da ala hospitalar, direcionando-se para a sua sala.

**Nossas desculpas pelo cap ter sido tão pequeno. É que é apenas um aperitivo, estamos realmente trabalhando para que a fic seja interessante, bem humorada e longa **

**Portanto sejam bem queridos, e deixem vários reviews, que responderemos no segundo capitulo. AH! Idéias são bem vindas, e se não gostarem deixem reviews mesmo assim.**

_Capítulo 2 – Os Inomináveis_

Beijos**&**Reviews


	2. Os Inomináveis, St Mungus,

Capítulo 2 – Os Inomináveis, St. Mungus, Inesperado, Conversas.

Dumbledore estava dirigindo-se para sua sala compenetrado em seus pensamentos.

Quão estranho a aparição dessas crianças, pelos seus conhecimentos a aparatação era impossível em Hogwarts, ele mesmo havia ajudado a reforçar as barreiras mágicas do castelo. Ele teria que informar ao ministério imediatamente para que o caso fosse investigado.

Qual não foi a surpresa de Alvo, logo após entrar em sua sala dois bruxos emergem das cinzas de sua lareira.

- Senhores.-Dumbledore os cumprimentou –Ao que devo a honra de suas visitas?

-Dumbledore, somos Inomináveis do Departamento da Regulação dos Transportes Temporais. Nossos especialistas detectaram que houve um abalo no tecido espaço-temporal. O senhor percebeu algo de estranho?

- Ah sim, chegaram a mais ou menos uma hora, quatro jovens em minha sala. Sendo que não pude detectar o meio de transporte que utilizaram para chegar em minha senhores tem alguma sugestão de como isso foi possível?

-Bom sugiro que os jovens possam ter aparatado...- falou o Inominável mais próximo.

- Suponho que isto não seja possível, pois em Hogwarts existem varias barreiras de feitiços que impedem a aparatação.

- Bom uma chave de portal talvez?- sugeriu o outro.

- Pouco provável também, pois se fosse por chave de um portal, teriam trago consigo um objeto.

Neste mesmo instante a porta do escritório abre-se subitamente, mostrando uma professora Minerva exasperada.

-Alvo desculpe incomodar, mas este vira-tempo foi achado junto ao pescoço de uma das jovens, estando totalmente estilhaçado.

- Bom senhores, eu suponho que agora já sabemos como os jovens chegaram até aqui.

-Creio diretor Dumbledore, que se o senhor permitir gostaríamos de interrogar os seus visitantes logo que eles acordarem.

-Sim, acho que isto é possível- falou Dumbledore encerrando a conversa.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Vários dias se passaram, desde a chegada dos até então desconhecidos. Já estava para recomeçar as aulas, após as duas semanas de férias de inverno. Quando os jovens acordaram.

**OOOOOOOOOOOO**

Harry abriu os olhos e sentiu a sua visão embaçada, tateou a mesinha de cabeceira ao lado de sua cama e encontrou um par de óculos. E os colocou.

- Onde eu estou?- perguntou ao ver uma mulher totalmente de branco perto de sua cama.

- Ah vejo que acordou?- falou a mulher.

- Quem? – perguntou Harry confuso.

- Você. O senhor não se lembra quem é?- falou a mulher de branco.

- Não, não tenho nenhuma lembrança.- falou Harry- Na verdade eu não me lembro de nada.

-Ah, meu deus! – exclamou a enfermeira – Acho que o senhor perdeu a memória.

-Eu o que? – perguntou confuso.

-O senhor tem alguma lembranças, de quem é? Como chegou aqui? Alguma coisa assim?

- Não senhora, a propósito quem sou eu?- perguntou.

-O senhor é... bom iremos descobrir, mas você está aqui a mais de uma semana internado no St. Mungus inconsciente.- Falou a mulher com ar eficiente.

- A mais de uma semana?- perguntou Harry aturdido.

-Sim,- respondeu a mulher- e os seus outros amigos, estão acordando, só um ainda se encontra dormindo.

-Mas que amigos? – pergunta o moreno.

-Ah, é melhor o senhor descansar agora, pois logo logo, irão iniciar, um tratamento intensivo, para nós tentarmos recuperar as suas memórias, portanto nada de se esforçar.

-Mas...- tentou contrapor o rapaz.

-Mas nada, trate de descansar que nós logo iremos vir lhe buscar, para os tratamentos serem iniciados.

E assim a curandeira saiu, para ver os outros pacientes.

Eu acordei, com a minha cabeça quase em chamas – não literalmente-, olhei para as minhas mãos estavam mais pálidas do que o normal, meu estomago gemia em protesto eu estava com fome, meu corpo doía parecia que tinha acabado de brigar com alguém, mas o mais frustrante era de que eu estava com a memória em branco, não lembrava quem eu era, não lembrava onde morava, não sabia nem como tinha ido parar ali só sabia que estava morrendo de fome, meus cabelos ruivos caíram como uma cortina sobre o meu rosto e assim adormeci, mas não tardei a acordar, quando acordei tinha uma bandeja com frutas, suco de abobora, e uma sopa. Comi sem pestanejar, ao terminar olhei para os lados, do meu lado direito havia uma menina cabelos castanho cheios dormia tranquilamente e não estava pálida como eu, ao lado dela estava um garoto ruivo, um pouco parecido comigo deve confessar, que estava acordado devorando a sua bandeja de comida, e ao meu lado esquerdo havia outro garoto, cabelos pretos arrepiados dormia serenamente, e eu tratei de imitá-lo.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Eu fiquei apavorada quando descobri que havia passado uma semana dormindo, acho que devo ter sido atacada por alguma coisa, nunca senti tanta dor em toda a minha vida, em meu corpo não havia marcas de machucados, minha cabeça doía, digo doía muito muito mesmo, uma curandeira muito simpática trouxe-me o que ela me contou ser um almoço, disse para mim não me esforçar e descansar um pouco, pois logo iríamos começar...

- Tratamento? – pedi sem entender.

- Sim, por acaso se lembra- me pedia ela -, qual o seu nome?

- Eu...ãhn... qual o meu nome? – pedi para ela.

- Ao que tudo indica a senhorita e os seus amigos...- ela havia começado a me explicar muito calma e agradavelmente.

- Meus amigos? Mas que amigos? – a interrompi.

- Ah como ia lhe dizendo, ao que tudo indica a senhorita e mais quatro jovens chegaram aqui no St. Mungus, inconscientes e permaneceram assim por mais de uma semana, alguns exames que fizemos apontaram que vocês estavam com a região temporal do cérebro danificada, agora senhorita trate de descansar que dentro de um pouco mais de uma hora eu venho buscá-la para começarmos o tratamento.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Acordei com muita fome mesmo, digo um pouco mais que o normal, logo uma curandeira viu que eu estava acordado e me trouxe algo para comer. Pedi a ela o que estava acontecendo, pois ou era impressão minha, mas não lembrava de nada, parecia que meu cérebro tinha entrado em curto circuito, ela me explicou que ao que tudo indicava estávamos sem memória, e iríamos começar um tratamento para tentar recuperá-la, falou alguma coisa sobre os meus outros amigos estarem acordando, mas eu já estava voltando a dormir.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Foi uma semana de exaustivos tratamentos, de longas e intensivas poções, de líquidos amarelo claro a roxo escuro, foi um trabalho minucioso, pois estavam lidando com a região temporal do cérebro dos bruxinhos aventureiros.

A semana foi cansativa e dolorosa, os líquidos eram eficientes mas a dores não eram nada boas.A semana passava exaustivamente para os quatro jovens que as poucos se lembravam de suas lembranças mais recentes, as coisas de repente estavam ficando claras para eles.

Lembravam de seu laço de amizade, das encrencas que já haviam se metido, lembravam de quase tudo, menos de suas lembranças mais antigas, não conseguiam ter conhecimento de quem eram os seus pais, de como fora sua infância, praticamente tudo relacionado a laços de família estava apagado, isso os deixava intrigados era como se a primeira parte de sua vida não tivesse existido, Ron e Gina se lembravam de que eram irmãos graças a como eles às vezes se tratavam em Hogwarts, mas mais nada lhes trazia conhecimento, era decepcionante, mas eles pelo menos sabiam que tinham um ao outro, e isto agora pelo menos bastava.

Amanhã eles começariam a estudar na Hogwarts de 1976, pois os alunos daquela época estariam voltado das comemorações de Natal e Ano Novo. Mas hoje eles já iriam retornariam ao Castelo para contar a Dumbledore tudo o que eles haviam relembrado.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Eles aparataram até Hogsmead acompanhados por enfermeiros, de lá o guarda-caça Hagrid os acompanhou até Hogwarts, foram andando, pois já estavam devidamente recuperados.

Eu estava embasbacada vendo as diferenças e semelhanças que eu encontrei em minha tão amada Hogwarts, o tempo não havia mudado muito o castelo, duvido que tenha mudado muito nesses mil anos na verdade, Hogwarts parecia um sonho de inverno, o lago duramente congelado, os jardins pintados de branco pela neve que caia do céu nebuloso, os telhados salpicados de uma nuvem totalmente branca e ajeitada aos seus detalhes, os degraus deveriam estar escorregadios demais pela imagem que eu tinha dali, os javalis alados que guardavam o portão, estavam com os pelos brancos da neve, a maior diferença que eu podia perceber veio da vegetação, meu maior choque foi ver o salgueiro lutador tão pequeno como se a poucos anos tivesse sido plantado, ainda dava a impressão de poder mutilar qualquer um que se atrevesse a chegar perto apesar de tudo. A Floresta Proibida parecia um paraíso obscurecido pelas sombras causadas pelo crepúsculo.

- Hermione porque está sonhando acordada? – me perguntou nada delicadamente Ron.

- Ah, nada. Estava apenas apreciando Hogwarts, em sua esplendorosa apresentação de inverno. – repondi.

- Ah certo! Bom vamos logo, estou com fome! – como sempre Ronald conseguia acabar com esses momentos de incrível beleza.

- Você está sempre com fome – repliquei.

- Certo, vamos logo – Interrompeu Harry.

- Aposto que eu chego primeiro Harry – apostou Gina.

- Nem morto – replicou Harry.

- Eu também aposto que sou muito mais rápida que você Ron – disse Gina.

- Veremos Ginevra – respondeu Ron zombando e desatando a correr.

- Ronald Billius Weasley – gritou Gina.

- Ah não por favor, você não precisam...- tentei impedi-los – vocês parecem crianças – tentei contrapor, nada adiantou.

Hagrid ria, e eu continuava a caminhar ao seu lado, enquanto os três desatavam a correr, Gina não sabia de que modo, ia a frente, seguida por um Harry divertido e um Ron sem fô onde passavam iam deixando marcas de perfeitas pegadas, serviam estas como uma trilha pra mim.

Só então vi o que iria acontecer.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Estávamos correndo distraidamente como de costume, Moony disse que isso era coisa de criança, mas Sirius e eu queríamos mesmo nos divertir Rabicho nos acompanharia como era de costume. Sirius e eu apostamos uma corrida, até Moony entrou na dança – digo na corrida-, íamos brincando entre nós, Rabicho falava de como havia sido monótonas as suas férias. Eu discordava totalmente Sirius havia se mudado lá pra casa, depois da Sra. Black o ter expulsado e ele ter saturado de ouvir falar em Voldemort.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Sirius e James parecem pessoas sem infância, sempre propondo brincadeiras absurdas porem divertidas, por fim eu comecei a correr junto era divertido principalmente quando James te fazia engolir neve por dar chutes na mesma, e Rabicho lhe enchia de saliva de tanto dar risada, Sirius corria olhando para trás, mas quando virou-se pra frente...

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Um outro grupo havia acabado de encerrar uma guerra de bolas de neve. De fato eram quatro, rindo e brincando entre si, haviam percebido tanto quanto Harry, Ron e Gina a presença um do outro, o que era mas os sete já estavam próximos de mais, pois os quatros garotos também haviam começado a correr, sendo assim...

BUUUUUUUUUUUM!

Os sete haviam colidido, caindo ao chão com as costas na neve.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH – gritei.

Tá eu sei, pra Sirius Black meu gritinho foi bem escandaloso, mas faze o que é isso que acontece quando se da de cara com...

- Jamie, Jamiminho, amiguinho do Sirius aqui – falei -, por que pelas cuecas de Merlin você tem um irmão gêmeo?

- Sirius não fale bobagem- falou ele pra mim, sim deve ser bobagem-, você sabe muito bem que eu não... – ele deixou a frase morrer e abriu a boca igual a um peixe fora d água, ao ver aquele garoto muito, digo muito mesmo semelhante a ele, caído no chão igual a nós Marotos.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Sirius deu de cara com um garoto muito parecido com o James, e soltou aqueles gritinhos agudos da hora que ele entra em pane. Sua cara parecia petrificada em estado de choque, a boca entreaberta os olhos azuis acinzentados arregalados, os cabelos jogados para trás e cheios de neve, causados pelo vento e pela batida.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Hermione**

- Mas que diabos vocês pensam que estão fazendo? – perguntou um garoto baixíssimo, cabelos cor de palha, feinho

- Talvez o mesmo que vocês se você não tenha percebido – respondeu Harry.

- Ah e seria? – perguntou o mesmo garoto

- Correndo, né Rabicho – respondeu um moreno de cabelos espetados, olhos castanhos esverdeados, e sensacionalmente...espantado

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- um garoto lindo, cabelos pretos com certos cachos beirando os ombros, olhos azuis acinzentados, gritou- Pontinhas ele é muito, digo realmente muito, e quando eu digo muito...

- Eu entendi Pads – responde o Pontinhas.

- Eu não entendi – disse Rabicho.

Moony apontou para Harry.

Eu não precisa ter uma detalhada explicação, quando olhei para onde Moony apontava, vi que era Harry e retornei a olhar para Pontas.

Eles pareciam irmãos gêmeos, ambos os cabelos pretos e arrepiados atrás, óculos redondos, exatamente do mesmo tamanho de estatura, apenas os olhos eram diferentes, Harry tinha olhos sensacionalmente verdes, enquanto Pontas tinha os misteriosos óculos castanho esverdeados.

- Quem? Ãhn... Como? – começaram os dois juntos.

- Ai meu Deus! – exclamou Hagrid – Crianças vamos ver Dumbledore agora.

- Acho uma ótima idéia – falei sendo igualmente imitada por Moony, corei.

Caminhamos em direção aos degraus, Gina, Harry, Ron, iam mais a frente, seguindo Hagrid, o moreno dos olhos azuis, o Rabicho e o Pontas iam logo depois e Moony ficou mais atrás.

Eu estava preste a cair, soube disso pois ao pisar no primeiro degrau totalmente coberto de gelo resvalei, iria conhecer o quão duro devia ser a grama de Hogwarts congelada, mas Moony não sei como, surgiu logo atrás de mim e me segurou pela cintura – me arrepiei toda- , e me impediu de cair.

- Obrigada – agradeci quando estava devidamente de pé e devo acrescentar enrubescida – Moony, não é?

- Por nada – disse ele gentilmente - me chame de Remus, Remus Lupin, Moony é apenas um apelido.

- Certo, Hermione, Hermione Granger – Vocês não deveriam chegar só hoje à noite?

- Ah! Bom os pais de James nos trouxeram antes, pois precisavam conversar com Dumbledore – explicou ele.

- James? – perguntei, tentando entender melhor o que ele havia falado.

- O de cabelos pretos arrepiados – comentou ele.

- A sim. – respondi bobamente.

Ele foi me explicando o nome de seus amigos que descobri que se chamavam, James Potter – estranhei muito-, Sirius Black e Peter Petigrew. Apresentei a ele – apenas pelos nomes-, Harry Potter – ele me olhou incrédulo-, Gina e Ron Weasley. Conversamos sobre coisas muito monótonas, ele me contou que torcia pelos Chudley Cannons, e eu lhe contei que tinha uma certa fobia por vassouras. Ele era monitor, mas confessou que não se achava digno, já que ficava com vergonha em presentear os amigos com detenções. Remus era fofo, simpático, atencioso, muito inteligente que quando percebi...

- Varinha de Alcaçuz – disse Hagrid, a gárgula de pedra que guardava a entrada secreta do escritório do notório diretor Alvo Dumbledore.

A gárgula girou revelando uma escada giratória subimos nela e lentamente chegamos a uma grande porta polida de carvalho, com a figura de uma Fênix entalhada na maçaneta. Hagrid deu três batidas na porta, e escutamos um sereno...

- Entre. – disse Alvo Dumbledore

A sala era incrivelmente fascinante, as paredes revestidas de retratos de vários diretores que o haviam antecedido, uma única parede composta somente de livros, mesinhas de madeira com pernas finas mas cheia de objetos que eu nunca tinha visto, acho que muitos eram de autoria do próprio Dumbledore.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Alan e Marta Potter estavam encerrando uma conversa com Dumbledore quando ouviram batidas na porta, sete jovens quatro deles seus conhecidos já que um era seu próprio filho entravam timidamente na sala de Alvo Dumbledore.

- James, o que você esta fazendo aqui?- perguntou Alan, aparentemente preocupado.

- Bom..ah...?- o filho começa – eu não sei.

- Bom sentem-se, sentem-se – convidou Dumbledore, assim convocando sete cadeiras de chintz, para que os jovens ficassem bem acomodados. – Marta, Alan, acho que a nossa conversa está encerrada por tempo, não? – Dumbledore perguntou educadamente.

- Ah sim, certamente – disse Marta Potter- obrigada pela atenção Alvo.- agradeceu a mulher.

- A sim, e trate de nos avisar se James e Sirius estiverem aprontando muito- Alan falou, mas soltou uma piscadinha Marota para o filho, e seu amigo.

-Sem dúvida – Dumbledore falou prontamente- obrigada pelas informações.

- Ah, é nosso dever- respondeu formalmente a bela mulher que apesar da idade, conservava belos traços- Crianças, juízo e comportem-se.- terminou por fim dando um beijo carinhoso na bochecha do filho, que instantaneamente assumiu uma coloração avermelhada.

- Mãe! – exclamou um James corado.

- Não há de que, querido – disse dando-lhe um apertãozinho na bochecha.


	3. Conversas, Irmãos, Seleção

**Obrigada de coração pelos Reviews,**

**Íamos responder no capítulo anterior mas tivemos que postar super rapidinho já a mãe da R. B. Evans estava falando para nos irmos deitar.**

**Desculpem também os erros de ortografia, ou as trocas de palavras, as vezes dependendo de como separamos pensamentos diferentes podem ficar juntos, prometemos melhorar.**

**Capítulo 3 – Conversas, Irmãos e Seleção.**

- Tchau crianças – disse Marta Potter, Alan deu um aceno discreto, e com isso deixaram a sala do diretor.

-Bom acho que vamos dar inicio a nossa conversa – começou Dumbledore-, mas primeiro gostaria que vocês se apresentassem – falou apontando para os garotos ali presentes.

- Eu sou Hermione Granger professor – disse Hermione.

- Eu sou Gina Weasley- disse Gina.

- Sou Ron Weasley – disse Ron.

- Harry Potter, professor – disse Harry

- Potter, é?- perguntou James.

- Sim, e você? – perguntou Harry, realmente intrigado com a semelhança consigo que o garoto apresentava.

- Sou James, James Potter – falou ele -, diretor eu não consigo entender, ele nunca foi mencionado em nossa família, como é possível que ele seja tão parecido comigo?

- Boa Pontinhas – sussurrou Sirius.

- Iremos descobrir essa intrigante questão, - garantiu o diretor – por hora peço que vocês também se apresentem para nossos visitantes não ficarem na penumbra.

- Ah sim, Remus Lupin.

- Peter Petigrew.

- Sirius Black – falou dando uma piscadinha sexy para Gina e Hermione, Hermione corou, Gina retribuiu.

- James Potter.

- Bom, então eu peço, que vocês – disse Dumbledore apontando para Harry, Gina, Ron e Hermione- é claro se puderem, me explique como chegaram até aqui em Hogwarts.

- Diretor se me permite gostaria de explicar. – Hermione se manifestou.

- Como queira, senhorita – Dumbledore fez uma breve reverencia com a cabeça.

- Havíamos acabado de sair do café da manhã, e devo acrescentar que estávamos um pouquinho atrasados, íamos correndo escadaria acima quando nos deparamos com uma cena grotesca...- Hermione não conseguiu prosseguir.

- Bom, Malfoy e Parkinson, dois alunos da Sonserina, estavam aos beijos ao lado de uma armadura – continuou Gina – como é notório, e todos sabem, os alunos de Gryffindor e Slytherin tem uma certa implicância, e não conseguimos resistir ao impulso de caçoá-los.

- Eles se irritaram, e ofenderam Gina, então começamos a duelar, mas eles estavam em desvantagem – Harry prosseguiu -, e nos lançaram um Feitiço da Memória, ao mesmo tempo, acertando Hermione, que tropeçou em uma armadura, que fez com que Ron tropeçasse em mim, e com isso eu trompei com Gina, e nesse meio tempo o pó de asas de fada do vira tempo, tinha formado uma cortina em torno de nós.

- Tudo ficou muito escuro, e quando acordamos estávamos do St. Mungus e sem memória, então começamos um tratamento muito intenso e doloroso – comentou Ron-, e recuperamos parte da memória, nossa amizade, relembramos que somos do ano de 1996, e não 1976, mas nossas primeiras lembranças, nossos pais, nós não conseguimos lembrar, então dois enfermeiros aparataram com nós até Hogsmead e Hagrid nos trouxe até o pátio, mas chegando lá...

- Apostamos uma corrida, só Hermione ficou de fora, íamos nos divertindo, e não vimos que... – Gina foi cortada.

- Que nós também vínhamos correndo – completou Remus.

- Sim, e aí Sirius, não é? – perguntou Gina.

- Sim – disse o moreno.

- Soltou um gritinho muito agudo – comentou Gina.

- Ei, isso não precisava ser contado – respondeu azedo.

Todos prosseguiu.

- E eu vi, o que o tinha feito gritar, James e Harry pareciam irmãos gêmeos, o que era praticamente impossível, já que os dois nem se conheciam, nem mesmo são da mesma época.

- E assim Hagrid nos trouxe para cá, para tentar compreender o que havíamos notado, - completou James.

-Bom, percebo que chegamos a um mistério- disse Dumbledore.

- Sim, eu também acho – disseram Harry e James ao mesmo tempo.

- Pelo que percebo, vocês dois são extremamente parecidos e ao que me convém, vocês não poderiam ser irmãos gêmeos como a Srta. Hermione nos lembrou.

Todos permaneceram em silencio, vendo a verdade nas palavras que o diretor tinha acabado de pronunciar.

- Então, aqui entraremos em um quadro de suposições, que não sei pois não vejo como, elas estarão sempre corretas, mas supondo – continuou ele.

"Harry veio do futuro sendo muito parecido fisicamente com James, o que os impõe um grau de parentesco muito grande que não deve ser duvidado, principalmente considerando os sobrenomes iguais. Não tenho como, saber qual esse parentesco, então vocês devem ser supostamente primos, ou irmãos. Não podemos afirmar qual das 'opções' realmente é a correta, mas vocês tem uma ligação sanguínea muito forte.

- Uou! Bem vindo aos Potter gatão – disse Sirius, e pulou em cima de Harry.- Ei Pontinhas, eu tenho mais um irmão!Sabe o Jaminho aqui tava se tornando muito convencido, então agora teremos um outro Potter, mas não se iluda nenhum dos dois é tão bonito quanto eu.

- Bem vindo aos Potter Harry, - disse James dando palmada nas costas- e se acostume Sirius é modesto demais.

- Obrigado – agradeceu ele, depois de Sirius ter saído de cima dele.E todos terem caíram na gargalhada.

-Agora teremos de passar para o nosso outro problema – começou Dumbledore -, como vocês vão voltar para casa? Pois sabem muito bem que o vira tempo no pescoço da Srta. Granger encontra-se estilhaçado, e o departamento de mistérios do Ministério, esteve com alguns problemas e os vira tempos contidos naquela sala parece que explodiram quando os senhores chegaram em nosso tempo.

- Ai meu Deus!-exclamou Hermione.

- E esses instrumentos, não são nada fáceis de concertar então como vocês devem ter concluído, e para alegria do Sr. Black, parece que vocês ficarão mais tempo do que o previsto em nossa presença. E como espero que no tempo de vocês ainda tenhamos essa cerimônia, precisamos passar pela seleção do Chapéu Seletor, peço então que um por um, sente-se no banco e coloquem o chapéu na cabeça. Espero que vocês já saibam o que ele faz.

-_Accio Chapéu Seletor _– convocou Dumbledore.-Srta Granger peço que a senhorita seja a primeira.

-Com licença – disse ela, e passou em frente a todos, para sentar-se no banquinho pondo o Chapéu na cabeça.

**OOOOOO**

.Eu já passara por isso, mas ainda estava nervosa.

E se o Chapéu quisesse me colocar na Corvinal? Eu teria de ficar separado de Harry, Ron e Gina? Eu estaria num ano diferente, com pessoas que eu não conhecia. Eu precisava ir para a Grifinória novamente, era uma questão de honra.

_Com medo Srta Granger? _ O Chapéu me perguntou.

_Pensei que soubesse, muito bem em que casa eu a colocaria, mas devo revelar, a sua inteligência seria muito bem aproveitada na Corvinal, a Casa dos Sábios. Vendo como o futuro me condena, duvido que poderia colocá-la em outra casa, sendo que tenho uma perfeita em que você já está adequada._

_-GRIFINÓRIA! – _berrou o Chapéu.

Eu tirei o Chapéu da cabeça, e dei um suspiro aliviada.

**OOOOOO**

- Sr Potter – Dumbledore havia me convidado.

Me levantei e me dirigi-me ao tão medonho Chapéu Seletor, ele não me botara na Sonserina por que eu lhe pedira na ultima vez, mas será que ele atenderia agora minha solicitação?Eu estava com o coração na boca, ele batia tão forte que eu podia ouvi-lo.

_Indeciso Potter?_ Pediu ele para mim.

_Finalmente um Potter que tem potencial para a Sonserina, você é o primeiro em séculos._

-Ah meu Deus!Eu sou o primeiro? Mesmo – perguntei aflito -, tem certeza?

- Primeiro, o que? – perguntou James.

- Eu não posso ser o primeiro Potter na Sonserina1 Eu não posso ser o primeiro Potter na Sonserina – Eu comecei a canta como se fosse um hino que poderia salvar a minha vida.

- O QUE? – exclamou James exasperado – ESCUTE AQUI! SE VOCÊ NÃO IR PARA A GRIFINÓRIA ESTÁ DESERDADO, UM POTTER NA SONSERINA? NUNCA.

-Imagine se a mamãe ia deixar ele ser deserdado – falou Sirius.- Não exagere, ela era da Sonserina.

- ELA NÃO É SUA MÃE BLACK! – exclamou James fora de si.

-Sabe James, quando você quer você realmente sabe magoar alguém – disse Sirius secando lágrimas, com olhos de cachorro molhado e abandonado.

- AH SIRIUS, AGORA NÃO!

Chapéu, eu não quero ir para a Sonserina , pensou Harry.

_Tem certeza Potter?_ _Você poderia ser grande na Sonserina, mas eu tenho certeza que falarei isso na próxima vez._

_-GRIFINÓRIA!- _gritou o chapéu novamente.

- COMO ASSIM VOCÊ QUASE FOI PARA A SONSERINA?- disse Rony, alterado.

- É HARRY, COMO ASSIM? – perguntou James também.

- O Chapéu, ele disse que eu me daria bem, - começou a explicar Harry- mas ele achou que Grifinória como ele já havia feito antes, era o mais apropriado.

-Que ótimo, se não você estaria deserdado segundo o seu novo irmãozinho aqui – disse Sirius.

- Bom Grifinória sempre será a minha casa – Harry concluiu.

**OOOOOO**

-Srta Weasley – Dumbledore me chamou.

Eu estava meio petrificada de ficar tanto tempo parada, minhas pernas estavas doloridas quando comecei a caminhar em direção ao chapéu seletor.

Estava um pouco amedrontada mas nada que se comparasse a ser magicamente sugada por Voldemort em meu primeiro ano. Olhei para o lado e um garoto bonitinho estava sorrindo para mim, James se não me engano o nome, fez-me sentir melhor, como algo aquecendo dentro do peito. Fui até o Chapéu Seletor sentei-me e coloquei-o na cabeça.

_Mais um Weasley! Acho que vocês já formam a maior família de bruxos que eu conheço. _Disse-me o Chapéu.

_Vejo muita coragem, determinação e força de vontade em você. Você arriscaria a vida, pelo seu amor, sua família, e seus amigos sem pensar duas vezes. Arriscar-se-ia se necessário fosse para ver alguém que lhe é caro feliz, não tem medo do que os outros pensam, e age de acordo com suas vontades. Você possui muitas característica que a maioria das pessoas desejam, sei bem onde colocá-la..._

_-GRIFINÓRIA! _Gritou o Chapéu pela terceira vez.

**OOOOOO**

Minha nossa! Ela era fabulosa, ainda bem que eu havia superado a minha pequena obsessão pela Evans. Graças ao Sirius e suas infalíveis táticas de: Férias, um porre e um novo amor. Gina se não me falha o nome, tinha cabelos lindos, ruivamente lindos, – eu sei, muito irônico- seus olhos eram de um castanho incrível pareciam brilhar de energia, a pele alva contrastando com os lábios rosados, busto robusto em seu corpo curvilíneo e suas pernas bem torneadas, realmente um sonho, muito mais bonita que a Madame Rosmerta.

Eu estava olhando para ela, e ela olhou pra mim, sorri tentando passar confiança, com alguma esperança de confortá-la, ela foi para o Chapéu Seletor e sentou-se por um curto tempo, diferente de Harry ela não falou em voz alta mas parecia muito compenetrada em seus pensamentos, ou seja no que o Chapéu estava lhe dizendo. De repente ele gritou 'GRIFINÓRIA!', minhas esperanças aumentaram, ela estaria em minha casa.

Ela se levantou suavemente e se virou para mim, com uma piscadela deu o sorriso mais lindo que eu já tinha visto na vida – não era os sorrisos do Sirius de 'Oi-eu-tenho-trinta-e-dois-dentes'- era verdadeiro, transmitia um calor intenso, e pela primeira vez borboletas voaram em meu estômago. Talvez fosse impressão minha, mas ela estava causando em mim, o mesmo efeito que Lily me causara uma vez, talvez seja impressão minha mas aquela garota estava prestes a botar meu mundo de cabeça pra baixo!

**OOOOOO**

-Sr Weasley- Dumbledore me chamou.

Eu caminhei tropeçando até o Chapéu, o coloquei na cabeça. Eu esperava ir para a Grifinória, isso era mais do que obvio, eu não teria como ficar longe dos meus amigos.

_Ah meu Merlin! Outro Weasley._ O Chapéu comentou.

_Você ésta muito indeciso Ronald, tem medo de ficar longe dos amigos, tenta sempre se destacar, falhando em muitas delas, mas não perdendo a crença. Lufa-Lufa seria uma casa boa para você, ajuda a todos, é leal aos amigos._

Não, não muito obrigado, – eu disse – eu prefiro a Grifinória como o senhor me colocou anteriormente.

_Creio então que se fiz isso, você deve ser digno de habitar a Casa dos Leões, deve ter a coragem necessária, além de não ter medo de se arriscar em batalha e no que deseja, sendo assim eu já tenho a minha resposta._

_- GRIFINÓRIA! Berrou o Chapéu._

O tirei da cabeça, e o deixei em cima do banco de três pernas, o Chapéu era surrado como em nossa época, era inquietante, mexia com conflitos interiores que eu deixava bem escondido dentro de mim mesmo. Me dirigi para onde estava sentado anteriormente.

**OOOOOO**__

- Ótimo, todos já estão selecionados – disse Dumbledore, que havia permanecido calado durante todos as seleções. – Curiosamente todos estão na Grifinória.

- Estávamos na Grifinória também em 1996 – respondeu Hermione prontamente.

- Bom isso explicaria muita coisa – falou Remus.

- A Srta Weasley e Granger ficarão no mesmo quarto que a monitora Evans, e os Srs Potter e Weasley dividirão o quarto com os quatro jovens aqui presentes. Já enviei uma carta a monitora Evans e convocarei algumas camas a mais para vocês, no jantar de hoje a noite vocês serão anunciados como alunos de Scrimger uma escola Bruxa da Austrá vocês podem se dirigir aos seus dormitórios. Arrumamos pertences para vocês, que estarão a seu dispor junto ao seu malão em seus dormitórios. Nos vemos no jantar.

**Bom, tentamos postar o mais rápido possível, esperamos que estejam gostando pois estamos adorando escrevê-la. O quarto capítulo está a caminho, com sorte postaremos amanhã.Desculpem os erros é que estamos sem Beta.**

**Muito obrigada a: **Nina Potter **e a **Mandy Hathaway Baker**, pelos reviews, apreciamos muito.**

**Então, até logo.**

Beijos**&**Reviews,

**Com carinho,**

**R. e L. Evans Potter :)**


	4. Apresentação e dores

**Mais um Capítulo pra vocês. **

Fecharam a porta e desceram lentamente a escada giratória, porem todos felizes por estarem na Grifinória.

- Então, como é as aulas em 1996? – perguntou Remus, que ia mais atrás com Hermione.

-Como assim? – Hermione lhe pergunta, sem ter entendido direito.

- Bom, o professor Bins ainda leciona História da Magia? – Remus tenta puxar conversa.

- Ah sim, o Professor Fantasma, - diz Hermione- ele ainda leciona sim.

- E os NOM's como você se saiu?- lhe pergunta Remus.

-Ah, fui bem – lhe conta- tirei ótimo em todos, exceto Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. E você como foi?

- Eu, ãhn... ah sim- Remus se atrapalha – fui bem também, mas não tirei um ótimo em poções.

- Ah, que pena– diz Hermione.- Remus eu queria saber, se você poderia me ajudar a recuperar essas matérias, é que sabe vocês já tiveram quatro meses de aulas, e eu não sei se é exatamente a mesma matéria, mas sendo assim igual deixei minhas anotações em 1996, e o ano que vem é ano de NIEM's. Você poderia marcar algum dia comigo para fazermos revisões?

Remus olhou para baixo envergonhado, corando levemente.

- Eu? Ah acho que...Sim. – Remus.

- Oh! Que ótimo podemos marcar um dia nessa semana então. Remus, a monitora Evans, ãhn, ela...?- Hermione está aparentemente nervosa.

- Ah, Lily é o nome dela, você vai adorá-la, é muito inteligente, consegue ver sempre o melhor nos outros. Realmente uma ótima pessoa – Descreve ele.

- Que bom, então acho que seremos amigas, - fala- é que sabe, eu estou nervosa, nós mexemos com o tempo, poderíamos ter causado uma tragédia, e se eu nunca descobrir quem são os meus pais?e se eu nunca voltar para o meu tempo, quer dizer tenho certeza de que vai sei ótimo estar aqui, mas, eu tenho medo, e o mais estranho, desculpe falar isso, é que eu nem lhe conheço direito, mas confio muito em você ...

- Pombinhos vamos? – Sirius interrompeu aquele momento intenso.

-Pads, que falta de consideração, você sabe como o nosso Moony é lento com garotas. – falou James.

-Ok, desculpe, mas é que, esquecemos a senha, você poderia nos lembrar Moony , mas a não ser que esteja muito ocupado, podemos esperar – concluiu Sirius com um sorriso malicioso.

-_Cabeça de Dragão!_ – respondeu Remus irritado.

- Ah, aqui estão vocês – respondeu Lily.

**OOOOOO**

Meu Deus! Ela não era real.

Aquele cabelo ruivo, em contraste com a pele clara, os lábios finos e rosados, aqueles olhos sensacionalmente verdes,tão brilhantes, os cílios com um fraco rímel. Ela era incrivelmente linda, os cabelos lisos até a altura dos ombros outrora caindo em cachos até a metade da costas, em movimento constante pelo vento que entrava pelo buraco do retrato em que nós estávamos entrando.

**OOOOOO**

-Olá! – disse Lily – Meu nome é Lily Evans, e o professor Dumbledore pediu para mim instalar as meninas.

- Prazer Gina Weasley – Gina apertou a mãe de Lily e sorriu animadamente.

- Hermione Granger – Hermione apertou sua mão também, com as bochechas ainda levemente rosadas– Remus me falou de você.

- Evans espera só até ouvir as novidades sobre nosso Reminho aqui – falou Sirius.

-Que novidades Black? – perguntou Lily arqueando uma sombrancelha.

- Nada Lil's, nada. –Cortou Remus. – Acho melhor nós subirmos, Harry, Ron, Marotos venham.

- Harry, Ron? – perguntou Lil's.

- Eles também sofreram o acidente do vira tempo.

**OOOOOO**

Céus! Ele era lindo muito parecido com o Potter, tirando os olhos, que eram verdes maravilhosos, ele era tão jovem mas trazia um ar mais maduro como se já tivesse visto e sofrido muito com o mundo, mas ele parecia simpático, não trazia um ar de arrogância como o Potter, e ele era lindo, tudo bem nunca pude deixar de reparar que o Potter era bonito, mas tinha as suas características básicas que estragavam, eu gostaria de tentar me aproximar daquele rapaz, dono de tão belos olhos que pareciam mostrar a sua aura, eu queria descobrir o que o havia feito sofrer e tentar reparar aquele dano, talvez eu achasse um subterfúgio, talvez eu me apaixonasse. Meus pais haviam morrido, mas eu precisava continuar, e aquele olhar, nele havia alguma coisa que mexia comigo, eu tentaria ser feliz novamente, eu não era a melhor pessoa do mundo, tentava ajudar aos outros, tentava ter paciência, ser imparcial e justa, e prometera no leito de morte de meus pais que eu iria ser feliz, chegara a minha hora de tentar. E ele era totalmente desconhecido, talvez não fosse arrogante e prepotente como o Potter, talvez fosse legal e justo, e tivesse disposto a me ajudar, talvez ele iria gostar de mim.

Acho que eu comecei a achar características de mais, e a formar um homem perfeito em minha mente para tentar refazer o estrago que Diggory havia feito em minha vida, e ainda o buraco que a morte de meus pais havia aberto em meu peito. Eu andara chorando muito, deprimida, uma dor horrível se abrira em mim, mas o brilho que eu vi no olhar de Harry a me observar fez-me sentir feliz de novo como se eu pudesse achar a felicidade novamente. Eu iria abrir meu coração, talvez Harry me fizesse feliz. Ou talvez seja apenas impressão minha, talvez eu achasse que podia ser feliz outra vez, mas não, talvez eu estaria bloqueada a achar a felicidade, talvez ninguém me amaria, talvez eu ficasse pra titia, nem isso Petúnia me odeia, ah meu Deus eu estou chorando de novo, eu... Não! Lily você é forte, você consegue, ou talvez não, eu só queria tentar ser feliz, mas não talvez eu esteja condenada a ser infeliz, ou talvez eu deva parar de me alto torturar, talvez alguém ainda me fará feliz, talvez esse alguém seja Harry, talvez...

OOOOOO

Eu vi aquela garota linda parada em nossa frente, ela parecia estar sonhando acordada, mas de repente ela me pareceu tão triste quase a ponto de chorar, algo em meu coração se apertou eu queria confortá-la. Meio que inconscientemente me aproximei dela e toquei seu ombro. Aqueles olhos verdes já estavam marejados de lágrimas, ela olhou para mim. E naquele momento em um contato visual eu conseguia ver a dor em seu coração, eu compreendia isso pois no meu coração também havia essa dor.

-Você está bem? – eu perguntei para ela demonstrando a preocupação em minha voz.

Poderia ser precipitado mas eu me importava com o que a fazia sofrer, mas também estava realmente curioso com o que lhe afligia. Eu não queria que ela se sentisse mal.

- Eu... eu estou bem. – me disse ela com um sorriso claramente forcado- Obrigada por se preocupar.

- Tem realmente certeza? – perguntei.

E naquele momento eu via que ela estava a tempo se segurando, tentando não chorar na frente de todos, eu estendi meus braços.

Ela me abraçou e prorrompeu em choro, eu me mantive ali forte ao seu lado, eu não lembrava direito mas também havia passado por isto, segurar uma dor escondida no peito, e lembrava a dor que isso causava ei não iria aceitar vê-la sofrendo daquele jeito, e nesse momento eu descobri que de uma forma ou de outra eu a amava.

Ela me segurou com força e molhou todo o ombro de meu casaco eu não me importei. Conduzi-a até o sofá, e pedi que se sentasse, as lágrimas ainda caiam torrencialmente e ela tentava segurá-las, mas inutilmente, passou a mão pelos olhos, eu conseguia ver a trilha que as lágrima haviam aberto em suas bochechas rosadas.

-Obrigada- disse-me ela.

- Não há de que. – disse.

- Sabe, eu acho que lhe devo uma explicação, você foi tão legal comigo mal me conhecia mas já...- começou ela.

-Não você não precisa se explicar, o meu ombro estará sempre aqui quando você precisar chorar – eu lhe disse.

Ela me abriu um sorriso e eu vi que era verdadeiro, as lagrimas ainda imagem me fez decidir tentar fazê-la feliz e impedir que mais alguma dor a maltratasse desse jeito. Eu iria curar seu coração, mesmo que isso demorasse ela voltaria a ser feliz.

- Lily Evans – ela me disse, mais descontraída.

-Harry Potter – eu me apresentei.

-Potter? – perguntou ela intrigada.

-Bom, supostamente eu sou parente próximo do James. – lhe expliquei.

-Ah, isso explica a semelhança – disse, olhando para baixo, passou uma mecha do cabelo pra traz da orelha – nossa e os outros? Ai meu Deus! Eu preciso mostrar o dormitório às meninas.

Eu olhei para os lados e vi que eles estavam em frente a lareira, esparramados no chão e no sofá. James e Gina conversavam animadamente, Sirius e Ron jogavam xadrez, enquanto Hermione e Remus folhavam alguns livros. Lily me imitou e viu onde eles estavam.

- Ah bom, eu vou mostrá-las o dormitório – falou ela – você vai se reunir aos Marotos?

- Ah sim – eu disse – vou falar com eles.

**OOOOOO**

Lily e Harry se dirigiram para onde estava-mos Marotos com Gina e eu. Lily estava corada, e Harry ia olhando para os próprios pés.

- Hermione, Gina, eu devo lhes mostrar o dormitório. Vocês vêm agora?- perguntou lily para mim e Hermione.

- Ah sim. – nós respondemos.

- Por aqui então. – Lily nos chamou.

Enquanto nós subíamos a escada eu percebi que pouco havia mudado, o caminho do dormitório que eu tomava em nossa época original era o mesmo, as paredes de pedra possuíam somente alguns quadros diferentes, a Bailarina na Floresta não estava mais ali, ou talvez tenha ido parar lá só mais tarde.

O dormitório de Lily possuía duas camas vazias, supostamente nos esperando. Me dirigi para a que estava perto da janela, assim poderia ter uma visão linda e desimpedida do campo de quadribol. Hermione pegou a cama que estava em diagonal com a minha, em nosso quarto circular.

- Aqui dormem, Marlene McKinnon – disse Lily apontado para um cama, de certa forma em frente a minha, - e apontou para uma cama, ao lado do que eu achei ser a dela já que ela estava sentada. – Vocês provavelmente a conhecerão hoje à noite. – Lily olhou para o relógio – Nossa! Acho melhor descermos está praticamente na hora do jantar.

-Ah ok – eu disse. – Vamos Hermione.

-Sim, sim – respondeu ela prontamente.

Íamos descendo lentamente as escadas.

Eu estava realmente impressionada com James, ele parecia inabalável sempre rindo, não tinha vergonha do que pensava, e demonstrava uma emoção maior do que tudo pelos seus amigos. Eu o achava intimamente muito parecido comigo, e iria apostar minhas fichas nele.

**OOOOOO**

Os Marotos nos levaram para o nosso dormitório.

Era o mesmo que eu e Harry dividíamos com Simas, Neville e Dino.

Mas a notável diferença era que estava cheia de fotos de times de quadribol, reconheci os Chudley Cannons e o Pudlemore United, também havia em uma parede estampado de ponta a ponta a bandeira da Grifinória, e varias fotos de motos trouxas.

O dormitório era realmente bagunçado roupas jogadas por todos os lados, inevitavelmente eu vi uma cueca pendida de um dossel da cama que julgava ser de Sirius.

Me joguei em uma cama vazia, estava quase dormindo quando...

- – eu estava suspenso de cabeça pra baixo o pé pendurado por cordas invisíveis ao teto, minha blusa caiu revelando o meu tórax – SIRIUS, ME PÕE NO CHÃO AGORA!

- Bom acho que agora nós podemos ir para o jantar – concluiu Sirius – _Liberarcorpus!_

Eu cai praticamente estatelado, me endireitei e seguimos para o jantar.

**Bom esse capítulo foi muito curtinho.**

**Como vocês podem ver tem alguns climas de romance, desculpem não ter postado ontem, mas talvez o quinto capitulo saia antes do que vocês imaginam, estamos trabalhando muito na fic. Esperamos vários reviews, pois precisamos de estimulo, vocês não acham.**

**Digam-nos se estão gostando da fic, esperamos que esteja ao agrado de vocês, estamos nos divertindo muito escrevendo-a e como já falamos, desculpem os erros de ortografia pois estamos sem beta.**

**E se preparem, pois estamos com inspirações musicais e a fic vai se bem variada, podem esperar e se preparar, pois as musicas estão muito extasiantes e nostálgicas, serão clássicos, mas também atuais.**

**A gente ta fazendo uma enquete:**

**Com quem vocês acham que o Sirius vai ficar? Marlene, ou, quem vocês acham?**

**Com muito carinho, **

**Beijos&Reviews,**

**R. B. Evans e L. Evans Potter :***


	5. Jantar, Conversas, Briga

**Capítulo 5**

Na, nanana, nanana (8)

Tá tudo bem, eu estava cantarolado, mas não tinha ninguém olhando e eu estava feliz, eu tinha acabado de perceber que James me observara, ele ia mais a frente com Sirius conversavam animosamente, Quadribol aposto, pois Sirius ia fazendo movimentos dos braços como se segurasse um bastão. James discutia animado já que ele era o capitão da Grifinória, e Sirius bem um dos melhores batedores. James me contará antes que estavam desfalcados de artilheiros, e que amanha à tarde na primeira folga que tivessem eles iam fazer um teste, eu me inscreveria, amava jogar Quadribol e melhorara muito. Hermione conversava com Remus, aposto que sobre livros, Peter ia junto forever alone, e eu ia ali mais atrás observando todos, Harry e Lily também conversavam, eles ficavam bonitos juntos, e eu tinha uma leve impressão pelo que conhecia de Harry que ele estava gostando da Lily, aposto isso, pois os dois coravam a cada cinco minutos, Harry parecia estar sendo muito simpático com Lily eu podia notar que cada vez que ela esmorecia ele tentava alegrá-la, e eu torcia do fundo do meu coração que ele conseguisse animá-la, a vida não tem graça triste.

Do nada comecei a cantar em voz alta Johnny B. Goode de Chuck Berry, e fiz a coreografia mais improvisada possível, todos olharam para trás e eu estava dançando, mexia os ombros loucamente, minhas pernas dançavam juntos, eu não sabia o que estava fazendo cantava de olhos fechados e deixava que meus instintos me levassem de repente alguém pegou nas minhas mãos abri os olhos e era James, ele me puxava de um lado para o outro, eu rodopiava, ele abriu as pernas e eu passei por baixo, continuamos o nosso ritmo louco, todos aplaudiam e riam, fomos dançando até que chegamos a mesa da Grifinória, todos nos olhavam, apontavam e riam.

- Quer saber, – me disse James – que riam, eu estou me divertindo. E você?

- Ah, pode apostar.- Resultado, estou apostando muito hoje.

James fez uma curvatura, e me deixou no banco, plantou um beijo em minha bochecha, e sentou-se ao meu lado.

- Você canta muito bem ruivinha – sussurrou em meu ouvido, não pude evitar e me arrepiei – e dança maravilhosamente. – Acrescentou dando uma piscadinha pra mim.

-Obrigada, você também é realmente bom – falei encostando levemente os lábios, em seu lóbulo enquanto falava.

-Obrigado.

-Olá – disse uma voz suave ali perto de nós.

- Lenezinha do meu coração eu senti tanto sua falta! – exclamou Sirius, e lhe grudou um beijo na boca.

Lene lhe deu um tapa em seu bíceps.

-Ou, ok eu também senti sua salta Sirius, - disse a bela loira, dos olhos azuis, seus cabelos eram parecidos com os da Lily, não a cor, digo, era liso até os ombros e depois caia em cachos grandes e perfeitos até a metade das costas. – Olá Lil's – cumprimentou ela e deu um abraço apertado na amiga. – Remus, Peter, James, como vão? E... Eu conheço vocês? – perguntou Lene.

- Ah, acho que não – lhe respondi, - Gina Weasley -, eu disse lhe dando um sorriso.

- Prazer, Marlene McKinnon – respondeu ela sorrindo.

- Hermione Granger – disse Hermione sorrindo também.

-Prazer.

-Ron Weasley – disse-lhe Ron, por incrível que pareça sorrindo também, - sou irmão da Gina.

- Prazer – respondeu ela igualmente.

- Harry Potter – apresentou-se Harry.

-Prazer. – disse ela novamente – Opa, Potter?

-Ah, é uma longa história.

Resumidamente lhe contamos o que havia acontecido, Marlene ia abrindo a boca a cada fato que contávamos no final ela parecia mais a vontade em nossa presença.

- E assim, Dumbledore presumiu que eu e James fossemos irmãos, ou algo bem próximo. - Concluiu Harry.

- Ah, bom, mas vocês ficaram aqui muito tempo?

- Por tempo indeterminado – lhe respondeu Hermione -, pois como descobrimos que ao chegarmos detonamos todos os vira tempos – nessa parte Hermione enrubesceu, eu ainda não entendia por que ela tinha tanto problema em detonar as coisas do Ministério, mas ok eu respeitava – então assim – continuou ela -, estamos presos no passado, e sem boa parte de nossa memória.

- Ah Merlin! – exclamou Marlene – mas logo, logo a memória vocês recuperam – Marlene a estimulou.

Nesse momento todos viramos para frente, Alvo Dumbledore havia se levantado e pedido atenção.

- Antes de iniciarmos o jantar de boas-vindas eu gostaria de apresentar os novos alunos que vieram da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Scrimger da Austrália, por favor, os Srs Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, e as Srtas Hermione Granger e Gina Weasley, se levantem, por favor – nós obedecemos, e todos nos aplaudiram -, curiosamente todos foram selecionados para a Grifinória, e estarão iniciando suas tarefas normalmente amanhã. Boa janta a todos – desejou-nos Dumbledore, e ao se sentar, a nossa frente surgiram travessas, com as mais deliciosas comidas, me servi de pastelão de carne com batatas, ervilhas e molho.

-James, quem são aqueles dois? – perguntei a James apontando para um casal sentado não muito longe de nós que conversava animadamente.

- Ah, aqueles são Alice Carter e Frank Longbottom, eles namoram a mais de um ano – respondeu-me ele – Frank é um dos artilheiros do time, a Alice sempre vai aos treinos de Quadribol.

-Alice é uma ótima garota, um amor de pessoa, você vai adorar conhecê-la- disse Lily para mim adicionando-se a conversa.

- Aqueles é bom vocês saberem – cortou Sirius, apontando para a mesa da Sonserina- são Avery, Rookwood, Crabbe, Goyle, Rodolfo Lestrange, Severus Snape o nosso Ranhoso, Regulus Black, meu infeliz irmão, eles são pré Comensais da Morte, vivem azarando nascidos trouxas, o pior tipo de gente bruxa que você pode encontrar se quer saber a minha opinião, mantenham-se longe deles, nós vamos estar sempre juntos, mas mesmo assim é bom ficar alerta.

- Vigilância Constante – disse Harry, fazendo nós todos rirmos.

De repente os pratos da janta sumiram, revelando um banquete maravilhoso de doces, me servi de uma tortinha de abobora, bomba de chocolate e sorvete de limão.

-Qual seu doce favorito? – ouvi Remus perguntar para Hermione.

- Bomba de Chocolate – respondeu ela para ele – e o seu?

-Tortas de Caramelo – respondeu ele. – O que você acha de marcarmos a nossa revisão para amanhã, é que assim – ele estava corando - não atrasa muito, e sabe você não irá se atrasar muito, sabe como é...

-Ah, amanhã está ótimo – disse ela num sussurro.

Eles eram tímidos demais, mas dava para perceber que se davam perfeitamente bem, ambos muito inteligentes pelo que pude notar, Hermione amava ler e então acho que se daria muito bem com Remus pelo que James me contará.

Olhei para James, acabara de se sujar de sorvete, no canto da boca.

- Está sujo- lhe disse, e limpei onde ele havia se sujado de sorvete. Ele corou. Céus como ficava lindo corado.

- Obrigado – ele me agradeceu, pegou minha mão e deu um beijo estalado nas costas da minha mão, ele era sem sombra de dúvidas um perfeito cavalheiro inglês, e eu lhe dei um beijo na bochecha.

-Pontinhas, como você está romântico hoje – ouvi Sirius caçoar, corei sabe. – Quando nós namorávamos você não era assim.

-Sirius não comente, o que a Gina vai pensar de mim, nosso caso era secreto. – disse James, eu ri.

- Sirius – disse Lene fingindo lágrimas nós olhos – você está me traindo? Seu cachorro...

- Au au – lhe respondeu Sirius.

- Como você fez isso comigo, e o nosso amor? – disse Lene fazendo drama.

- Ah Lene, vem aqui – disse Sirius levantando.

E eu vi aquele beijo cinematográfico, Sirius puxou Lene pela cintura, e meio que a deitou e beijou-a, todos no salão principal gritaram, assoviaram e bateram palmas, sim eles eram o casal mais popular, eu acabara de descobrir.

- Sirius, e nós como ficamos você vai me trocar por ela? – perguntou James fingindo indignação.

- Me desculpe Jaminho, mas eu prefiro as loiras – disse ele rindo. – Lene não ouse tingir os cabelos.

- Sim senhor capitão – disse Lene batendo continência. - Ah Sirius mas eu também gosto de loiros, acho que vou lhe trocar pelo Remus – falou Marlene passando a mão pelo ombro de Remus.

- McKinnon não ouse me trocar. – ameaçou Sirius.

- Ah, se não o que, vai corre pra mamãe do James? – ela provocou.

- Não, eu vou lhe trocar pela minha linda prima Bella, talvez eu a tire do caminho dos Comensais, e a leve para o meu tipo de mau caminho, a família Black bem que merecia mais algumas deserções – contrapôs Sirius.

-Mas você é Black, Sirius – disse para ele Peter.

- Só por nascimento meu caro Rabicho, só por nascimento, porque na verdade eu sou um Potter honorário, a mamãe gosta mais de mim do que do James – disse com ar convencido.

- Só em seus sonhos Almofadinhas – respondeu-lhe James.

- Mas então Lene, o que acha? – provocou ainda mais Sirius – a Bellatrix tem estado tão bonita ultimamente, não acha?

- Black, no dia que eu achar mulher bonita – começou Lene – eu terei beijado a Lily.

- Lene eu sabia que você sentia algo mais que amizade por mim – Lil's lhe disse.

Lene a mandou uma piscadela.

- Mas Remus, o que acha da gente sair amanhã à tarde – disse Lene, brincando e com um tom sexy na voz.

- Lene suas belas pernas me convenceriam – Sirius assumiu uma coloração avermelhada – mas, a Hermione requisitou o meu escasso tempo livre somente para ela amanhã à tarde.

- Não sabiam que os pombinhos já estavam tão avançados – eu cutuquei.

- Pois é Gina, o tempo voa – Hermione completou, mas corou em seguida denunciando que ficará envergonhada e fizera esforço para continuar.

- Oh! Mione não fique assim – consolou-a Sirius, dando um beijo em sua mandíbula, Hermione se esquivou e mesmo sem combinar junto com Lene plantou a mão na cara de Sirius. Dez dedos muito bem marcados, decorando as duas bochechas de Sirius.

- Ai Lenezinha, não precisava ficar com ciúmes... – disse-lhe Sirius tentando beija-la – eu só tenho olhos pra você.

- Ah sim, pra mim e pra metade da população feminina de Hogwarts – cortou Lene – e, mais respeito Black.

**OOOOOO**

- Ah Lenezinha, você sabe que foi só para brincar – Sirius quase começou a me implorar.

- Ah Sirius sempre é 'só para brincar', chega ok! – comecei – é sempre assim, as provocações beleza, mas chega poxa, você saí dando beijinhos em todo mundo e acha que é normal, desculpa tá, se você nunca foi de ninguém, se o seu fã club perdoava você ser de todas, mas não dá. CHEGA! Ou você é meu ou é de todas, entende? Eu não vou conseguir, você diz que gosta de mim, mas não demonstra, sabe desculpa se você tem um bloqueio e não consegue gostar realmente de ninguém ou quem sabe não consegue escolher só uma. Sabe Sirius eu não sou um brinquedo que você usa quando quer, dispensa e depois brinca de novo, desculpa acabar com o teu sonho perfeito, mas eu vou te contar AS PESSOAS TEM SENTIMENTOS, CARAMBA! Sirius eu não sou seu brinquedo e esta na hora de você escolher, eu não agüento mais sabe, são dois meses, sim só dois meses, eu estou sofrendo de você não percebe, a cada garota que passa por nós sorrindo para você e você retribui, dói, eu não sei, eu acho sinceramente que eu já fui traída, não tenho provas concretas, mas poxa Sirius, se você não quer nada comigo de verdade, eu vou procurar, alguém que me queira bem e que se importe com os meus sentimentos, pois sim eu tenho sentimentos, e eu já chorei muito por você, mas quer saber? Cansei, e agora realmente eu estou chorando? E ó vamos adivinhar de quem é a culpa? Sim é sua, será que você se importa com outra pessoas alem de você, é claro que não seja o seu ego? Pois bem Sirius, eu não quero mais sofrer, eu só quero se feliz meu Merlin, talvez não seja pedi demais, eu não queria muita coisa, mas você conseguiu me transformar em um poço de angustia, medo, sofrimento, sim você também proporcionou os melhores momentos que já vive, foi o relacionamento mais intenso que já tive, mas eu não quero momentos bons que vem rápido e passam voando, eu quero ser feliz de verdade e desculpe eu vou tentar ser feliz sem você, se você acha que é muito o que eu peço, ou realmente se você não se importa com os meus sentimentos, eu me importo com eles, e com a porcaria dos seus também, então eu estou agora me perguntando se eu não estou te magoando, por que esse também é um medo que eu desenvolvi, mas que sabe, EU CANSEI.

-Sabe Lene, talvez eu esteja mesmo bloqueado como você falou, não sei, talvez seja eu nunca tenha lhe dito como você me disse, talvez por medo mas eu te amo – sim meu coração é um gelatina, mas eu não iria perdoar Sirius tão facilmente – caramba! Você é minha primeira realmente namorada, Lene eu não sou o melhor, posso não ser tão romântico como Remus, tão persistente e a tudo bem fofo como o James, mas eu tentei fazer o melhor. Sabe eu ainda não mudei totalmente, mas você me fez ver como é bom passar a vida ao lado de alguém, Lene tente entender quando eu entrei em Hogwarts eu queria aproveitar a vida, sair com as garotas, azarar os que me incomodavam, eu queria ser livre, pouco me importava o sentimento dos outros, ok, eu era egoísta mas era porque eu não sabia como era bom passar a vida do lado de alguém, e você Marlene me mostrou que a vida não tem graça se tiver de ser vivida solitária, você me mostrou o quão idiota, impiedoso, e egoísta eu era saindo com todas, muitas vezes eu nem sabia o nome delas, sentimento era coisa de outro mundo, mas você me mostrou que cada pessoa tem características especiais, que elas tem sentimentos, e que se magoam facilmente, e eu acabei de descobrir que também te magoei, me perdoe eu não fazia idéia, ainda sou um insano insensível, louco por adrenalina, mas que te ama Lenezinha, que faz tudo para que a tua vida, e os teus últimos anos em Hogwarts não passem em vão, pois como James me dizia _'A vida não vale a pena se é para ser vivida em vão'_, você não precisa ter um motivo, só precisa ser feliz, e é isso que eu quis te fazer Lene, mas eu falhei miseravelmente, te tornando uma pessoa, como você falou? Um poço de angustia, sofrimento e ansiedade, eu só queria o melhor pra você, mas talvez eu não tenha conseguido e sim, eu me importo com os seus sentimentos, pois você se tornou a razão de eu querer viver cada dia mais, de poder ver o teu sorriso, de ganhar as tuas piscadelas, de roubar teus beijos, de ganhar teus tapas, Marlene você mudou a minha vida completamente e eu também mudei a sua, pra pior pelo que eu percebi. Desculpa-me? Eu queria ser o cara perfeito, mas acabei com a sua alegria. Perdoa-me por eu ter sido cruel, inflexível, teimoso, talvez um pouco não carinhoso, por ter te feito sofrer, por ser um cachorro, mas Lene saiba que eu nunca te traí, pois a minha consciência me mantinha são, eu pensava em como teus beijos eram doces, como o teu sorriso era bonito, o brilho dos teus olhos azuis quando recebia uma flor, eu lembrava, de como você era linda e eu era o cara mais sortudo de Hogwarts pois você era minha, e eu estou deixando você escapar. Juro, eu vou melhorar eu preciso de ti perto de mim Lene, eu vou ser melhor, por você, por mim, por _nós_, eu te amo Lene, me perdoa?

Eu olhei ao redor, não havia notado que estávamos em pleno Salão Principal, mas apenas nossos amigos olhavam, as meninas estavam com lágrimas nos olhos, Peter comia sem nem parecer perceber que tinha acabado de haver uma confissão, Remus olhava admirado para Sirius, James parecia satisfeito que o amigo enfim tivesse falado Harry e Ron apenas escutavam.

-Eu tenho que pensar Sirius, - eu estava comovida com a '_declaração'_ que ele havia feito para mim, não era normal de Sirius, mas ele me parecera estar falando com o coração, eu sabia que iria perdoá-lo, mas não iria ser tão depressa, ele precisava refletir sobre sua 'atuação', e eu iria pensar em minha vida. – Vocês vêm junto? Estou indo deitar. – Anunciei para as meninas, os Marotos, Harry e Ron, também se levantaram, todos já estavam se dirigindo aos seus dormitórios, pelo visto Dumbledore já havia fechado o banquete de chegada.

Lily e Hermione iam conversando sobre poções, Gina cantarolava baixinho, e eu ainda estava pensando no que acabara de fazer e acontecer, os Marotos iam mais a trás, e a julgar pelo silêncio que eles faziam Sirius estava muito quieto, eu só ouvia o burburinho das conversas laterais dos outros estudantes.

Eu não estava feliz com o que acabara de acontecer, mas eu vi para o meu próprio bem que era necessário, se eu realmente amava Sirius como achava, era necessário que não houvesse segredos, ou algum outro sentimento estando ali causando aquela falta de animosidade, eu iria testá-lo antes de voltar, ver como ele reagiria ao ver todo aquele seu fã club o paparicando, a céus eu sofreria, mas seria necessário, certa vez me disseram que amar dói, e eu estava confirmando na pele aquelas palavras, não importaria quantos anos passassem sempre essa seria o fundamentalismo do amor, e eu? Quem sou eu para mudar algo que virou sina.

-_Cabeça de Dragão!_- eu disse ao retrato da Mulher Gorda.

Subi reto para o dormitório, mal cumprimentei as pessoas que haviam me saudado. Não estava com um humor dos melhores. Cheguei a minha maravilhosa cama de dossel, as lágrimas ainda escorriam de meu rosto, coloquei meu pijama sentei na cama, para pentear os cabelos, mas na verdade fiquei ali observando o abstrato, ou seja, nada, Gina, Hermione e Lily vieram logo depois, primeiro Gina depois Hermione foram para o banho e saíram devidamente trajadas para dormir, digo de pijama, nos desejaram boa noite e deitaram, logo, logo estariam dormindo e sem preocupações.

Lily teve o tato de não falar sobre isso em quanto elas estivessem ali junto comigo, quer dizer eu sabia de alguma forma que poderia confiar nelas, pois nós éramos suas únicas amigas, e elas não pareciam o tipo de pessoas que saiam fazendo intriga e difamações, mas ainda assim eu não queria me abrir com todas, esperei Lily deitar e pulei para sua cama puxei bem as cortinas e lancei um...

-_Abaffiato!_ – murmurei.

Lil's imediatamente me abraçou ela sabia que nos próximos cinco minutos seria só isso que eu precisaria, Lily era a melhor pessoa do mundo, jamais me recrimino por amar o cachorro do Black, sempre esteve ao meu lado, me deu os melhores conselhos, e me ajudou a me manter firme, mas eu me encontrava uma gelatina mole, e Lil's me ouviria porque eu sabia que podia contar com ela sempre.

- Ah Lene, eu não sabia... quer dizer, eu via como era difícil pra você mas não imaginava o quanto, ah eu sinto muito, você o ama tanto... – começou Lily.

-Não, tudo bem – eu cortei – Lil's você e eu sabíamos que eu não poderia continuar fingido que estava tudo bem, talvez essa tenha sido minha melhor oportunidade e eu tenha me refugiado nela, mas... – prorrompi em lágrimas.

Lily me abraçou novamente.

-Sh, sh, vai fica tudo bem Lene – falava ela.

- Eu...não...sabia...que...ele...sentia...tudo...aquilo...- eu pontuava cada palavra com um soluço e minhas lagrimas manchavam o pijama grosso de Lily. – Quer, di-di-di-zer, ele n-n-n-n-unca tinha d-d-d-d-dito que me a-a-a-a-a-amava... – eu continuava chorando.

-Eu sei, eu sei, tá tudo bem Lene – Lil's ainda tentava me acalmar.

-Eu i-i-i-ia perdoa-a-a-a-lo, mas eu achei m-m-m-melhor esperar um p-p-p-pouco mais, para ver c-c-c-c-como ele vai se comp-p-p-portar – eu tentava lhe dizer, sequei minhas lágrimas, eu não iria mais derramar minhas lágrima por ele, não hoje pelo menos, amanhã o pijama de Lily estaria seco de novo, e seria uma boa oportunidade de molhá-lo.

"Eu estava quase para perdoá-lo, mas ai, eu parei e pensei realmente, ele pode ter sido fofo, bonito, gentil, e tudo o mais, mas era Sirius Black, mas eu ainda era Marlene McKinnon.- Lily me olhou meio desconfiada, depositei um beijo em sua bochecha sussurrei um 'boa-noite' e com isso eu fui me deitar.

_Ele podia ser Sirius Black, mas eu ainda era Marlene McKinnon._FATO.

**Olá, olá olá.**

**Desculpem a demora, mas sabe como é a gente ta fazendo a fic juntas, o tempo que a gente pode se ver ta ficando escasso. Mas estamos tentando nos esforçar e fazer o melhor tanto que são 03:20h da manhã e nós ainda estamos escrevendo (não conta mas a R. B. Evans tá dormindo aqui do lado), é que eu tomei muito **_**Capuccino**_**, e não consigo dormir, ah desculpe o sotaque em algumas palavras mas sabe como é né Gaúcha, Tchê ;)**

**E aí estão gostando? Ah e sim finalmente acabou o primeiro dia deles, nós estamos loucas por declarações e talvez alguns romances, e vocês?**

**O que vocês estão achando? Tá legal? Deprimida? Comico? Bom? Muito Bom? Horrivel? A pior fic que já leram?**

**Deixem isso em Reviews, a e agradecemos a todos que nos deixaram reviews, gostamos muito.**

**Obrigada por estarem acompanhando a fic.**

**Com Carinho,**

Beijos**&**Reviews **da,**

**L. Evans Potter e R. B. Evans :3**


	6. Pretty Woman

**Capítulo 6.**

_Era incomum ver um Sirius Black, abalado, abatido, sem vida, Sirius estava realmente mal._

_Nossa James você está evoluindo até a Mulher Gorda percebeu. Ok Jamezito você é o melhor amigo dele. Isso você consegue. Força. Força. Força. AAAAAAAAAAAAH. Mulheres por que são tão complicadas? tá ok, eu sabia que o nosso Padfoot tinha um tombo (sim por que queda seria pouco) pela Lene, na verdade Lene sendo melhor amiga da Li... Evans, tinha um gênio difícil. Entenda bem, eu não a culpo. O nosso Sirius era metido a garanhão, mas no fim do ano passado ele começou a reparar na McKinnon e começou um tipo de 'perseguição', até hoje eu tenho pena do Prewet aquele feitiço da unha encravada._

_Ai, chegou doer em mim. Menos James. Mas o fato. Sim estamos evoluindo. O fato é que Sirius realmente gosta da Lene, ele nunca admitiu em voz alta, mas durante a noite ele começou a falar, e sabe como é, confissões, as melhores são feitas inconscientes. Remus eu vejo que esta tentando pensar em alguma coisa para dizer a Sirius mas, parece tão bem sucedido quanto eu, Harry e Ron estão conversando entre si, e Rabicho está comendo, de novo.  
><em>_- Cabeça de Dragão!_ - Sirius recitou para a Mulher Gorda, antes quando entravamos. Ele foi direto para o dormitório o que é mais uma confirmação de sua malesa. Eu estou me sentindo completamente perdido, arrisquei um olhar pelo Salão Comunal, e as meninas já haviam se recolhido, então eu como um bom amigo, finalmente fui falar com Padfoot.  
>Quando entrei no dormitório Sirius estava com a cara enterrada no travesseiro, eu me sentei na minha que ficava ao lado da dele.<br>-Pads, tá tudo bem? - sim eu estou agindo como um completo idiota.  
>-O que você acha Pontas? - eu me pergunto como uma pessoa pode atirar pedras sarcásticas numa hora dessas. Poxa, já ouviu fala em solidariedade?<br>-Pads, eu sei que dói, mas passa...- Ponto James, você realmente leva jeito pra ajudar os outros -. Tá ok, Sirius você está apaixonado pela Lene, não está?  
>Sirius me fitou, e eu me assustei com o que vi, ele nunca havia sofrido por nenhuma garota, geralmente eram elas que choravam, gritavam, davam nele um tapa(muito bem dado diga-se de passagem), mas eu vi o meu melhor amigo, chorando por Marlene, foi chocante, por que eu sempre achei que ele não tivesse ductos lacrimais, era tipo 'oi eu estou provando do meu próprio veneno' digo isso por que quando eu - não espalha- chorei pela Evans, começo do ano, ele disse que era pra mim supera e que lágrimas por alguém ele não iria derramar, sim, irônico, mas deve ser benéfico.<br>- James, eu achei que... eu... - ele inspirou o ar - sim eu estou apaixonado pela McKinnon. Mas James eu não sei, eu gosto tanto dela, mas eu sou tão idiota que a deixei fugir por entre meus dedos, eu não dei devido valor a ela, - um filete de lágrima escorria por sua bochecha -e... eu... eu não quero perde-la James, eu não quero.  
>-Você não vai perde-la Pads - falei com um sorriso presunçoso que deixaria (como é o nome daqueles de <em>grapoganda <em>trouxa) a sim, qualquer _demelo_ envergonhado. - Pads, lembra aquela música que As Esquisitonas cantaram naquela festa que mamãe e papai arrastaram a gente nas férias?  
>-Sinceramente Pontas, eu não estou em condições de pensar- disse com irritação presente na voz.<br>-Ah sim, - eu me lembrei, eu me lembrei - _Pretty woman, walking down the street(8) - _modestia parte, eu canto muito bem. - Pads você só tem que...  
>Eu fui momentaneamente interrompido por Remus, que antes estava cumprindo as funções de monitor - vergonha.<br>Calmamente e com muita paciência, por que pela samba-canção de Merlin, como o Sirius é lento magoado, eu expliquei meu magnífico plano, e ao irmos deitar eu pude notar um tímido sorriso abrir num inchado rosto de Padfoot.  
>Eu já estava deitado quando Harry e Ron foram se deitar, apenas os cumprimentei, e logo entrei em um sono lento e profundo, que pouquíssimo durou.<p>

**OOOOOO**

**-**LÍLIAN EVANS, SEU SER INCONSEQUENTE, ESTÁ QUERENDO MORRER? - nada como o bom humor matinal da Lene - DESLIGA ESSE TRECO, EU NÃO GOSTO DE ACORDAR DE MADRUGADA.  
>-Bom dia Marlene - eu a cumprimentei - não é de madrugada Lene, é hora de acordar, como dormiu?<br>-É hora de acorda - resmungou ela -Teria dormido melhor se não acordasse todo dia com essa - começou - essa essa coisa.  
>-Ok Marlene.<br>-Bom dia meninas - Hermione vinha saindo do banheiro.  
>-Bom dia - nós respondemos. Gina já estava se vestindo.<br>Eu tomei meu bom e velho banho relaxante, mas rápido, por que Marlene McKinnon sem um Sirius Black, mal humorada, e sendo a ultima a toma banho, é dose.  
>Todas nós a estavamos esperando para descer, eu podia ver que Marlene estava com as bochechas inchadas, provavelmente provocado pelo choro de ontem, ela realmente gostava do Black, e eu devo admitir que eles haviam mudado bastante esse ano, então pelo nome eu poderia chamá-los, quer dizer, não iria fazer mal, iria? Já estavamos chegando na mesa da Grifinória, e nos dirigimos em direção a eles, pois embora Lene e Sirius estivessem brigados, nós já tinhamos algum tipo de amizade, e era bom andar com eles, quebrava um pouco a preocupação e ainda mais agora, que tinha o Ron, e o Harry, este que fora tão simpático comigo, eu iria querer conhece-lo melhor. E eu estava conversando com Marlene dias atras, está na hora de interrar uma certa Lily, eu vou aproveitar mais a vida, ser feliz, enquanto eu posso, por que a vida é para ser vivida, se não que graça há?<p>

**OOOOOO**

-_Aguamenti!_- sussurei

-SEU VIADO FILHO DA M... –gritou Sirius, sempre escandaloso.

-Sirius pela milésima vez é c.e.r.v. o, e obrigado pelo bom dia.

Todos riam, e já vestidos desciam para o café, junto com um Sirius emburrado, mas muito bem humorado.

**OOOOOO**

-Bom dia flores do dia – James gritou, sentando-se ao lado de Gina.

-Bom dia galã do dia – respondeu Marlene com um sorriso.

Os outros obviamente cumprimentaram-se discretamente, por que embora fossem divertidos não eram escandalosos como James, e Sirius, e que por falar nesse não havia chegado.

-Correio!- anunciou Lily.

Centenas de corujas haviam adentrado o Salão Principal, largando encomendas em seus respectivos donos. Lily recebeu uma carta, dos pais pelo que ela falou, contando que a irmã -que Harry conhecia esse nome de algum lugar – havia arrumado um namorado, que Lily comentou que deveria ser cego.

E por ultimo, e quando os meninos davam suas ultimas conferidas, chegou uma belíssima coruja branca...

**OOOOOO**

Eu estranhei, a coruja branca vinha em minha direção.

Ela parou na minha frente trazia apenas uma rosa vermelha, muito bonita e perfumada, acariciei a cabeça da coruja e recolhi a rosa e junto dela havia um bilhete:

_Pretty woman, walking down the street_

_Pretty woman, the kind I like to meet _ S.B.

Todos haviam juntado a cabeça para ler o pequeno trecho da canção que eu havia recebido, e que eu secretamente tanto adorava, todos estavam sorrindo abertamente para mim, eu me esforcei para não sorrir, mas intimamente estava extremamente radiante, e brotou uma lágrima em meu olho, e pela primeira vez desde ontem a noite a lágrima era de alegria. Sirius se reuniu aos Marotos que iam a frente quando atravessavamos o Salão Principal, me deu um sorriso e uma piscadela, permaneci firme, mas amoleci por dentro. Desse jeito eu não iria aguentar.

Segui para a aula de História da Magia, que iria me render muitos pensamentos.

Dez minutos depois de a aula ter começado, era apenas eu olhar para o lado e ver alunos dormindo, outros fazendo bolinha de papel levitarem, e apenas Hermione, Lily, e uma parte dividida do Remus prestavam atenção à aula, digo dividida, pois metade se designava para o que Sirius e James faziam e outra metade, para a tentação (ooooh) de prestar atenção na aula.

Lily havia me passado um bilhete.

_L: Lindo, o que o Sirius fez!_

_M: sim, mas não altamente confiavel!_

_L: eu não disse que era confiavel, mas ele parece extremamente arrependido._

_M: sim, mas eu preciso tirar minhas dúvidas ainda, eu não quero me magoar mais. Mas a srta. Não deveria estar prestando atenção na aula._

_L: sim já vou voltar a prestar atenção, é que me bateu uma curiosidade acidua, e eu pensei no que conversamos esses dias, e... eu acho que vo tentar viver mais._

_M: Finalmente!_

E com isso Lily encinerou nosso bilhete.

**OOOOO**

"_Eu não vou perdoar Sirius Black, eu não vou perdoar Sirius Black, eu não vou perdoar Sirius Black, por mais que o corpo dele seja maravilhoso, o beijo fantástico, o aperto... AH MARLENE CHEGA."_

__  
>Ok, calma relaxa, isso vai passar.<p>

_"... sabe eu nunca fui tão feliz em toda a minha vida Lene - disse Sirius - e eu... eu... queria lhe pedir uma coisa._

_-Diga Sirius._

_-Eu, saber, queria, você, eu, namorar? - ele me perguntou?_

_-O que? desculpa eu acho que eu não entendi muito bem - na verdade eu tinha captado a ideia mas eu queria ouvir as palavras saindo da boca dele._

_-Ok, Marlene McKinnon, você quer me fazer o homem mais feliz do mundo aceitando namorar comigo? - ai g-zuis assim meu coração não aguentou_

_-Hmm - eu disse e fui me aproximando do ouvido dele - talvez -sussurei bem baixinho, e comecei a morder sua orelha - Acho que eu aceito Black._

_E com isso ele me puxou para seu colo, e me tascou um beijo, e que beijo cá entre nós._

_A nossa boca se encaixava perfeitamente, e nossos rostos faziam o contorno perfeito, o gosto de menta que vinha da boca dele, ou céus, Sirius Black era muito hot, e diga-se de passagem muito meu."_

Espantei essa lembrança, eu não poderia ficar lembrando dele se quisesse esquecê-lo, mas quem disse que eu queria?

**OOOOO**

-SIRIUS NA BOA EU NÃO VOU FAZER ISSO - gritou James pela décima vez, desde que Sirius o contará seu plano para reconquistar Marlene.

-Ah cala boca seu viado, e me ajuda aqui - disse Sirius irritado.

-Isso me chama de viado que eu vou te mostrar minha galhada.

- Prongs agora não, eu tenho que conquistar a Lene primeiro depois a gente volta ao nosso caso.

-Harry, Ron, ajudem o James e o Remus também EU NÃO POSSO PERDER A LENE POXA.

**Então eu sei que o cap, tá incrivelmente curto, maaas, eu não prometo nada pro outro. Só que tentaremos postar antes.**

**Enfim, agora estamos de férias, mentira, as férias tão quase acabando ~~chora :cc**

**Mas nós tentaremos postar mais seguido ok? Ok.**

**Desculpem pela demora, eu sei o quanto isso é ruim, mas não tínhamos como postar antes, até pq eu esqueci o e-mail daqui :$$**

**Mas bem, divirtam-se, e nos mandem reviews de estimulo, sabecomé.**

**A R.B. Evans está indignada com o meu português, masok.**

**Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeijos na bunda e hoje é segunda(oi?)**

**Enfim,**

**Bai.**

**L. Evans Potter**


End file.
